


Fallen Leaves

by AryaWinchester



Series: Halloweek 2015 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, First Meetings, Fluff, Modern Era AU, arthur is kinda a jerk, but they love each other - Freeform, this is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets in a leaf fight with the boy next door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Halloweek 2k15!! Yay!!  
> Anyway, I'm working really hard on finishing the rest and they should be up around this time every day. I'll try my best.  
> I hope you like it because they are my OTP and I love them.

Merlin wiped his forehead with his sleeve, trying to get the sweat dripping into his eyes. Even though it was a cool October day, raking the whole yard so it was free of leaves was tiring.

He sat under the large maple that took up most of the front yard and watched red and orange leaves spiral into the wilting grass. It was time to rest before doing the other half.

The dark haired boy closed his eyes, going into a half sleep, and listened to the wind in branches and a car rolling down the street. The peaceful noises were interrupted by the car screeching to a halt and a man talking.

“Remember, be kind to your grandmother and talk loudly. She’s getting old.”

Merlin opened his eyes a bit and saw three people getting out of an expensive looking car that parked at the house next door where an old woman lived. Merlin sometimes helped her with yard work and groceries.

He remembered her saying that her family from London would be visiting soon.

The man who had spoken, an older man with greying hair, started walking up to the front door with a young dark haired woman.

The third of their party, a blond man around Merlin's age, was grabbing a few bags from the trunk. He started to struggle with the fourth one and dropped it.

“Do you need any help?” Merlin called as he got up.

The man eyed Merlin. “From you? What are you, a servant?”

“No, just  neighbour who wants to help Ms. Pendragons family. Do you need help, my friend, or not?”

He huffed and picked up the bags. “I’m not your friend, and I don’t need help.”

Merlin walked back to the tree, muttering “Prat.”

He heard a thud behind him and turned to see the bags on the ground again and the man's arms crossed. “What did you call me?”

Merlin walked back. “I called you a prat. Or do you prefer princess prat?” he was worried the man would swing at him so he ran back a couple steps into his yard.

The blond followed, grabbing a handful of dried leaves and throwing them. “I’m not the prat, you idiot.”

Merlin laughed and threw a few back, crinkling them in his hand and feeling the sharp edges. “Is that really the best name you can come up with? What about clotpole? Dollophead?”

The other man retaliated, filling his arms with the warm coloured leaves and chased after Merlin. “Those aren’t even real words!”

He finally caught up and dropped them over the boy's head.

Merlin jumped into one of the large piles he had been working on and hid. He heard footsteps coming closer and popped out, throwing leaves into the man's face.

“Hey!” he yelled and jumped in, putting Merlin into a headlock and shoving his face down into the pile.

“Okay, okay! I give in.” Merlin tapped out.

“Good.” the blond laughed. “I’m Arthur, by the way.

“Merlin.” they sat in the pile of fallen leaves. “And I’m going to have to rake all of these up again.”

Arthur smiled. “I’m here for the week, so maybe I can help.”

“Maybe you can.” Merlin grinned back.

The girl from earlier appeared on the front porch again. “Arthur! Stop flirting and bring in the bags!”

Arthur blushed and got up, brushing off the leaves. “I will, Morgana!” he turned to Merlin. “I’ll see you later.”

Merlin watched him run off and waved.

He fell back into the leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Sorry its short but I have to write 7 of these so...  
> Please leave comments and maybe ideas for my '12 Days of Fanfics 2015' challenge. Love you all!!  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
